Seiko's Funbox!
by HD1080p
Summary: A couple of oneshots based on Corpse Parties popular couples. Join Seiko on her quest to make romance happen! And maybe have a little fun on the way...
1. Chapter I Satomi

**Seiko: Ohohohoh... I see you've all gathered... TO ENTER MY NAOMI-STALKING BOX OF FUN!**

**Author: Shinohara-san, just... go easy on them alright?**

**Seiko: *Giggles* Oh don't worry about little ol' meeeeee~**

**Author: *Sigh* This is your story after all.**

** I don't own Corpse Party or any of the characters.**

* * *

The date was December 31. New Years Eve.

"Hm? A festival? But today is my date with Satoshi..."

"You can take your darling Mochida with you~"

"Eh!?"

"Mochida and Naomi, sitting in a tree... kis-" I said with a huge grin.

"It's not like that! I-it's just as friends!"

"I'm suuuuuuure it's just as friends..."

"Fine! I'll go!"

"YAY!" I smiled and dove my face into Naomi's chest.

"H-Hey, Seikooooo!"

**Having gathered all of the group to come to the towns New Years festival, Seiko- EH!?  
**

**"Don't worry about it Narrator-kun~" Seiko said as she took the microphone and the Narrator's seat.**

**What!? How did you!?**

**"My story, my rules~" Seiko said with a mischievous grin.**

**But-**

**"Having gathered all of the friends, that beautiful, sexy beast Seiko plans her plot! Her plot for romance!" Seiko said with excitement!**

_That evening came...  
_

"There sure are a lot of couples here..." Naomi said.

"Hey, there's Mochida-kun!" I say pointing to where he was standing.

"A-ah!"

"Ohohohohoh... Naomi... are you, NERVOUS!?" I say with a huge grin as I tease Naomi.

"W-what? Of course not! I'm just, er, thirsty!" Naomi's face was like a tomato! HAHA!

"Why don't you go ask him to take you for a drink~"

"Seiko... you're having a lot of fun aren't you?"

"You bet! Now go on, I'll catch up later!"

"But, where are you going to go?" Naomi asked.

"Don't worry babe, I'll meet up with ya in some time! Good luck!" I say as I whisk myself away, leaving Naomi and Mochida together.

"Now it's time for my brilliant plan to commence...AUTHOR!" I called out.

Time paused.

**"Sup Shinohara-san?"**

"I need a veeeeeeery special something from you~"

**"Like what?"**

"Gimme some of dat invisible juice ya got!"

**"Invisible juice? Do you wanna spy on the girls changing room again?"**

"Nononoooooo, now give it here ^_^!"

**"Here."**

"Hehehe... thanks Author-chan! Now return to normal!"

Time started again like nothing happened.

"Alright! INVISIBLE JUICE, GOOOOOOO!"

My entire body became invisible and light, causing me to gain the ability to fly.

"Oh Naomi and Mochida... your "date" is about to get ten times better..."

_With Naomi and Satoshi_

"Take...this!" I threw the ball.

"There's no way that thing will ever to-" The man above the mini pool began to say.

"Click! SPLASH!" The ball hit the target and the man was launched into the pool.

Naomi and I both laughed as the man slowly raised from the pool with a small frown.

We were currently in the heart of the festival, playing to our hearts content.

_Seiko POV_

"Now where are those two lovebirds... AHA!"

I spotted them! Hohohooooo!

"The ol win-her-a-doll strategy ay Mochida-kun? Hmm... what shall I do?"

I thought for a moment.

"Hm... so many options... heheheeee~"

I floated down to where Naomi and Mochida were walking, and started to float behind them.

"I wonder if Mochida likes being touched... HERE!"

I slapped his butt.

"Eh!?"

"What is it!?" Naomi asked in concern.

"Aww... look at Naomi, getting all worried..." I couldn't help myself! *giggle*

"Who?" Mochida turns around but sees no one that could have done it.

"What happened Satoshi?"

"I-I felt someone slap me, in the rear..."

"*giggle* Oh I'm suuure someone did that... Satoshi... *small laugh*

"But I-"

"Look at that, an ice cream stand!" Naomi pulled Satoshi's hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! I can DEFINITELY get used to this!" I say, knowing nobody can hear me.

**Later...**

"Today was really fun, Satoshi."

"I'm glad you liked it."

The two were currently sitting on a bench ready to watch the fireworks for the New Years festival.

"Ohohohohoh... it's about to get ten times more fun Naomiiiii!" Seiko giggles.

*I wonder if I can do this...? HA! IT WORKED!*

"*giggle*"

"Hm? Satoshi did you just...laugh?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"...?"

"Oh don't worry about it baby."

"B-baby!?"

*This is amazing! I can finally live my dream of becoming Mochida! But why does it feel weird down there...?*

"Satoshi, are you feeling okay? You're acting kinda like..."

*:0! I have to act normal before she finds out!*

"S-sorry Naomi! It kinda slipped out!"

Naomi just looked and then turned to the sky.

*That was close... But now... I'm in an impossible situation! Naomi looks so kawaii in those clothes, I can barely resist!*

"Oh...oh...*gulp*"

"Hm?"

"Naomi...you look so...amazing..."

"*blush* T-thank you."

*And those balloons... erghhhhhh...*

"You know, it's almost time for the New Year." Naomi said.

*I just wanna dive my face into those melons so muchhhhh!*

*Wait, this is supposed to be a romantic moment for Naomi and Mochida! I forgot~*

Seiko leaves Satoshi's body.

"Wah-?" Satoshi snaps back to reality.

"Geez Satoshi, what's up with you tonight?" Naomi asks.

"What did I do?"

"What didn't you do!"

"It wasn't me, I swear! Someone took over my body!"

"Oh really now?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! Mochida-kun is in a bad spot now~"

"Now that you mention it, it did seem like you were someone else..."

Just as Naomi said that, a noise went off in the distance.

WEEEEEOOOO! **A/N: I have no idea how a fireworks sounds, I was too busy looking at it!**

"Aaaaaaand KISS!"

Seiko controlled Satoshi again for a moment and kissed Naomi.

The kiss lasted for a moment before Satoshi pulled away.

"Ah! Naomi I'm so sorry!"

"Satoshi...you..."

"It wasn't m-"

Naomi pulled Satoshi and kissed him again, this time more passionately.

"So cuuuuuuuuute!" Seiko put her hands on her cheeks which were red.

As the fireworks continued to go off, the two were locked in a kiss that seemed to last for an eternity.

"Satoshi... I love you." Naomi said breathing heavily.

"Naomi... I love you too." Satoshi said also catching his breath.

The two's eyes were locked with each other as they closed them and kissed again.

"AWWW! Let me get in there!"

**Shinohara, wait! The invisibility-**

Seiko jumped in between them and put her arms around the two, joining in on the kiss.

"WHA-, SEIKOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Heeheeheehee!"

~_The End~_

* * *

**Seiko: So how did you like it!? Was it amazing or fantastic!?**

**Author: It's not like you wr-**

**Seiko: AWWW! Is Author-chan jealous he couldn't join in on the love?**

**Author: WHA!?**

**Seiko: Don't worry you cute thing~  
**

**Author: Anyway, leave a review with the couples you want Shinohara-san to stalk next!**


	2. Chapter II Ayushiki

**Author: Hello, and welco-**

**Seiko: WELCOME TO MY FUNBOX! Have a seat, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show!**

**Author: *Pulls out popcorn and starts eating it***

**Seiko: Where's mine Author-chan?**

**Author: You don't get any :3**

**Seiko: Oh we'll see about that~**

* * *

_January 30th, it was a rainy night in Tokyo.  
_

_Ayumi POV_

"*Shivers* It's s-so cold..." Ayumi said.

"Damn... it's winter too, so that makes it even worse." Kishinuma-kun(Yoshiki) said.

We were late. No, make that really late. Shinohara was throwing a party for some reason, but Kishinuma and I decided to stay at school a little longer to help Ms. Yui with some paperwork. Now we were lost trying to find her house to no avail.

_Narrative POV_

"Ohohoho! What a perfect scene! Go go Kishinuma-kuuuun!" Seiko said watching from above.

"Hey Kishinuma, are you sure that's what this map says?" Ayumi said.

"I dunno." Yoshiki responded.

"We'll never get there if this keeps up..." Ayumi said.

They continued to walk for some time.

"Hmm... Kishinuma-kun isn't the romantic type is he now? What to do..." Seiko pondered in thought.

"A...ACHOO!" Ayumi sneezed.

"Shinozaki, are you okay?" Yoshiki asked.

"Uhh...A-ACHOO!" Ayumi continued to sneeze.

"Shinozaki, here take my jacket." Yoshiki took off his jacket and put it on Ayumi.

"Huh!? But you... you'll be freezing!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Yoshiki said with his trademark grin.

"Kishinuma..."

"Aha! The ol give-her-your-jacket one ay Kishinuma~" Seiko said.

_A few minutes of walking later..._

"Ugh... Kishinuma can we take a break? My legs are a little tired..." Ayumi said.

"A break does sound good... how about under that tree?" Yoshiki pointed too a large oak tree.

"Yeah."

...

"Kishinuma is looking mighty nervous right now, don't ya think Author-chan?" Seiko asked.

"...Author-chan?"

**SHINOHARA! We're not supposed to be breaking the fourth wall this chapter, sheesh!**

"But that's no fun!"

"...Hmph." Seiko pouted.

_Ayumi and Yoshiki were sitting under the tree, protected from the cold, brewing rain._

"When we get there, someones getting an earful from me... These directions are useless!" Yoshiki said scratching his head.

"We probably just took a wrong turn." Ayumi replied.

"I guess so..."

"Kishinuma... thank you." Ayumi said.

"Hm? For what? The jacket? Don't mention it." Yoshiki responded.

"For everything. Especially when we were in that... place."

"Don't worry about it Shinozaki." Yoshiki said.

"But I should worry! Even after you went through all of that for me, I still didn't treat you right..." Ayumi said.

"...Shinozaki..."

...

"These two need to be a bit closer~" Seiko grinned as she used her invisible body to lightly push Yoshiki and Ayumi closer together.

_Ayumi POV_

!?

Something pushed me, and I fell on top of Kishinuma.

We were so close...that I could feel his heart... beating in sync with mine... I looked up only to be met with those grey eyes...

_Yoshiki POV_

Was...this real?

I opened my eyes to be greeted with big, blue ones... our faces were inches away...

_Narrative POV_

_Ayumi and Yoshiki were locked in each others eyes, completely forgetting about everything_ else.

"PERFECTO! Now kiss!" Seiko said, watching from above again.

_Ayumi POV  
_

Our lips edged closer and closer...

Narrative POV

_Ayumi and Yoshiki's lips touched, and at that precise moment it felt like the world stopped, and the kiss seemed to last for all eternity._

_~The End~_

* * *

**Seiko: And they lived happily ever after!**

**Author: Sorry if this chapter was a little short guys.**

**Seiko: It is indeed short! Do I have to trap you in my dungeon again~**

**Author: NOOOO! Anything but that! *Runs*  
**

**Seiko: Get back here you~**

* * *

**Reporter: So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Seiko: It was short, but right to the point! And the ending was like a story book that I read my kid brother!**

**Reporter: What do you think of the AyumixYoshiki shipping?**

**Seiko: I think it's great to be honest! Kishinuma was always like a guardian angel for the class rep, and they mix together really well! Not as good as me and Naomi of course. :3**

**Reporter: Who do you think the next couple will be?**

**Seiko: Author-chan wouldn't want me to spoil it, sorry!**

**Reporter: One last question, what is this "dungeon" you keep the Author in?**

**Seiko: Heeheehee... when Author-chan doesn't behave, I discipline him myself in there!**


End file.
